1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel with a novel design for an integrated electrode formed at an edge of the display. The integrated electrode is formed to be thicker and wider to have a larger cross sectional area and thus reduce resistance and thus reduce heat generated during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) can be classified into a direct current (DC) type and an alternating current (AC) type according to how it discharges. In the DC type PDP, electrodes are exposed in a discharging space, and charged particles move directly between the corresponding electrodes. In the AC type PDP, at least one electrode is covered by a dielectric layer, and discharging occurs through an electric field of a wall charge instead of the particles directly moving between the electrodes.
A problem occurs in a PDP that electrodes in the PDP generate heat when energized. This heat causes the glass substrates to heat up encouraging the glass substrates to crack. This overheating problem and this cracking problem is particularly applicable to large PDPs where the screen size is large and thus the electrodes are longer and carry more power and thus generate more Joule heat. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that reduces the Joule heating caused by electrodes in the display.